The present invention is related to a controlling device for controlling a slot shutter of a slot in a computer casing, and more particularly, to a controlling device for controlling a slot shutter of a slot in a computer casing without being delimited by the spacially relative operating positions of the disk cartridge and the operating button, but through a link component to control the operation. The operating button can be disposed adjacent to the slot shutter, where is easy for operating, such that the tray can slide in and out when the controlling button is compressed by the link component through pressing the operating button.
In the conventional computer casing, the slots provided for installing the peripheral equipments like DVD, VCD, combo player, and CD burner therein are often designed for open allocation. That is, when installing the above-mentioned multimedia equipments in the slot, it is necessary to remove the outer veneer board which seals the slot. After the installing is accomplished, the multimedia equipments can be operated by directly pressing the exposed tray controlling button which controls the tray of the disk cartridge sliding in and out.
However, with the computer casing developing towards a more diverse and delicate trend, the appearance of the computer casing is not invariable anymore. In order to let the computer casing own a decorative feature, not only the computer casing is miniaturized and the appearance is designed diversely, but also the entire visual effect and the beautification feature of the panel are emphasized. Therefore, a slot shutter is installed at each corresponding slot opening, which simultaneously opens and shuts with the sliding out and in of the tray of the multimedia equipment. Besides, since the tray controlling button of the multimedia equipment is covered up by the slot shutter, the tray can not be controlled by directly pressing the exposed tray controlling button as that in the conventional art. It becomes necessary to control the tray controlling button of the multimedia equipment with an indirectly way. That is, the tray controlling button is controlled by the operating button disposed on the panel and adjacent to the slot shutter. The operating button is at the position corresponding to the tray controlling button and is able to directly compress the tray controlling button when an external force is applied thereon. Accordingly, the tray of the multimedia equipment slides in and out under the control of the operating button on the panel.
Presently, the widely used allocating position for the operating button is the location on the panel where corresponds to the tray controlling button of the multimedia equipment so that the tray controlling button can be operated connectedly with the operating of the operating button. However, the tray controlling buttons of the multimedia equipments in the market now are mostly located under the slot opening where the tray slides through. When the tray slides out, the tray controlling button is spacially covered by the tray. Traditionally, the problem of pressing the tray controlling button spacially covered by the tray to make the tray slide in has existed. Therefore, some users directly push the tray into the slot of the multimedia equipment by hands. Nevertheless, under the present design that the above-mentioned slot shutter is further installed, the operating button will be spacially covered by both the tray and the slot shutter when the tray slides out. Similarly, it is difficult to operate the operating button to make the tray slide in due to the spacial limitation. Again, it is very common that users directly push the tray into the slot of the multimedia equipment by hands. Meanwhile, the slot shutter will shut up simultaneously. However, pushing the tray back by hands to force the tray slide in is not a normal means to operate the multimedia equipment, which will easily cause component damages if the tray is always forced to slide in the slot. Despite there is operational difficulty existed in the conventional art, none of improved technique or means has been disclosed. Therefore, there is a substantial need to provide a controlling device for controlling a slot shutter that resolves the above drawbacks in the prior art.